Sherlock, te necesito
by xflorholmesx
Summary: Ya han pasado 3 años de su muerte, y aun, no puedo superarlo, No olvido aquel momento, en el cual, Sherlock dejo de existir. Necesitaba desahogarme con lo que sea, alcohol, aire fresco, caminaba sin rumbo por las calles frías y solitarias de Londres para tomar aire fresco, pero no... Nada de lo dicho anteriormente resulto, Nada ayuda a olvidar mi sufrimiento por aquel hombre


**notas del autor: los personajes no me pertenecen son de la bbc y no gano nada**

espero que les guste la historia :) es mi primer fic y perdón si tiene algunas faltas y errores

* * *

Ya han pasado 3 años de su muerte, y aun, no puedo superarlo, No olvido aquel momento, en el cual, Sherlock dejo de existir. Necesitaba desahogarme con lo que sea, alcohol, aire fresco, caminaba sin rumbo por las calles frías y solitarias de Londres para tomar aire fresco, pero no... Nada de lo dicho anteriormente resulto, Nada ayuda a olvidar mi sufrimiento por aquel hombre alto, su piel blanca y ojos verdes, penetraban mi alma. A veces, cuando estoy solo en el departamento, recorro su habitación. Observo sus cosas intactas pero llenas de polvo y telarañas., Su aroma esta en todas partes de la recamará, en la ropa limpia que dejo, sobretodo en su cama. En la cual, Me duermo pensando que algun día podrías aparecer, volverte abrazar y ver tu rostro.

Paso noches en vela, tomo pastillas para poder dormir, mi maldita cojera a vuelto y otra vez tengo que usar este ridículo bastón. La señora Hudson entiende como me siento y me apoya en todo...es como una madre que siempre quise tener, amar y valorar.

Lestrade me a quitado mi arma y entiendo el porque, pude haber cometido cualquier estupidez como quitarme la vida con tan solo pensar que no volvería mas y es así,

aun creo en Sherlock y no es un fraude como muchos dicen.

.-Creo en ti Sherlock nunca dejare de hacerlo por mas estúpido e incoherente sea aun seguiré queriéndote ! .-

Golpee con mi puño la pared derramando lagrimas, llorando por ti sin importarme quien estuviera en el apartamento no me importaba si los inquilinos se enojaban ya no me importa nada solo me importa Sherlock.

Veo que la señora Hudson baja por las escaleras a ver que ocurría...

-. John querido que ocurre -me ve y se me acerca para ver si estaba bien si no me ocurrió nada malo-

No respondo y me quedo sentado en el sofá abrazado a mis piernas como un niño después de haber sido regañado por su madre llorando y con mi mano lastimada por el golpe.

.-Estas herido deja que te lave esa mano-. Se dirige hacia la cocina y traía un botiquín de primeros auxilios para poder curar mi mano-

lo necesito -le quito mi mano solo quería estar solo sin que nadie me molestara.-lo siento es que no me siento bien -

Cierro los ojos y me dejo caer al sofá por completo escuchando los pasos de la señora Hudson alejándose de apoco de la sala, me coloco en posición fetal como lo hacia Sherlock y me duermo pensando que algún día podría aparecer y volver a abrasarlo y ver su rostro nuevamente.

Pasan los minutos y me despierto ya eran las 7 am veo por la ventana del departamento no cruzaba ni un alma por las calles frías y solitarias de Baker Street cierro nuevamente mis ojos y escucho un extraño ruido proviniendo desde la alcoba de mi difunto amigo, corro a ver que es y no encuentro nada solo la ventana abierta.

-Sherlock eres tu? - pregunto en voz baja y apoyando mi mano sobre el marco de la puerta- no creo que lo seas je -río colocando mi mano sobre mi rostro comenzando a temblar dejándome caer al suelo de rodillas.

que vuelvas...-levanto mi cabeza y veo hacia arriba- pronto ...-susurre cerrando los ojos por unos minutos cuando escuche a la señora Hudson recibir a una chica.

Decidí pararme como pude y caminar hasta el recibidor y poder ver quien era esa persona desconocida, su voz me resulto conocida encantadora y muy acogedora, al terminar de bajar las escaleras pude ver quien era realmente.? -me acerco y beso su mejilla como gesto de saludo.

-Hola John, vine hasta aquí para poder ver como estabas ya que la señora Hudson me aviso que estabas mal -ella agacha su cabeza mientras suspiraba- lo siento John yo también lo extraño -

Agarra mi mano y me ve con ternura tratando de consolarme por la perdida de mi amigo o mas que amigo.

lo se -sonrío de costado- ambos lo hacemos extrañamos a la misma persona.. gustas pasar?.-

haciente viéndome un poco preocupada, comienzo a subir con ella las escaleras cuando ella interrumpe en el silencio.

-John necesito que lo olvides ...-agarra con su mano derecha el brazo izquierdo agachando la cabeza- para siempre-

Gire la cabeza hacia ella ya dentro del apartamento- pero porque ? Porque de olvidarle -le dige con voz triste y desganada.

es para nuestro bien hacerlo.- se sienta en mi sofá cerrando los ojos-. Ademas no quiero que hagas alguna locura.-

la podre hacer se llevo mi arma y si lo fuera hacer.. ya no me importaría -susurre acercándome a ella con dos tazas de te-

me siento en el sofá de sherlock y tomo un poco de te siguiéndolo son un suspiro pesado y sin ganas de nada.

-. john no lo hagas por favor no cometas alguna locura -se acerca a mi y posa su mano en mi rodilla.-por favor no lo hagas -haciento con una semi sonrisa en mi rostro.

lo haré te lo prometo -suspire un poco pesado ya que no sabría bien que hacer ahora que estoy solo en este mundo, ya no tengo ideas de que trabajare oh que volveré hacer en mi vida, pero de repente Molly interrumpe con mis pensamientos.

-. no estas mal porque no sales y conoces algunas personas..-termina su te y se para delante de mi colocándose su campera y su bufanda rosa.- tienes que intentarlo al menos-

y si tiene razón tendría que intentar salir al exterior dejar de estar encerrado aquí como un prisionero.

Pasaron los minutos y aun sigo sentado en este sofa. Sin hacer nada. Puede que no resulte mala idea, hacer mi propia vida. Pero... por otra lado... siento que sería un desperdicio.

Nunca bajaré los brazos, siempre tendré mis esperanzas de verte volver sano y lo mucho que te quiero y puedo proteger. Se que esa vez no pude salvarte y me siento culpable por ello.

Sherlock..te necesito -dije en voz alta alarmando a la señora Hudson quien bajaba rápidamente como podía a verme-

Que ocurre hijo? -en un tono de preocupación- me has asustado nuevamente..-suspira y camina hacia mi- lo se, se que lo necesitas pero recuerda que el no esta con nosotros ahora mismo esta descansando en paz pero debo decirte que el me dejo esto para ti..

-camina hacia una mesa con cajón y saca una carta aun sin abrir- lo siento si no te lo eh dicho, y no eres el único con ganas de leer lo que dice en esa carta -sonríe tiernamente para que me tranquilice-

solo recordé que antes de abrir esa carta note como el aire del apartamento cambio.. abrí la carta permitiendo que la señora hudson se sentara de mi lado y Recuerdo que por poco se desmaya al igual que yo, al abrir la carta y leer:

-_.John..estoy vivo y lo siento por mi muerte..pero estaré pronto a tu lado_ -**SH**

=x=

* * *

gracias por leerlo.. espero que les haya gustado y perdón si demoro por cada cap :D


End file.
